<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incontri notturni by GReina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297670">Incontri notturni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina'>GReina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, James Potter is a Good Friend, Jily Challenge, Jily Week, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, POV James Potter, The Marauder's Map</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Jily - Maraunders' Era: sesto anno]<br/>James era annoiato. Non faceva altro che girarsi e rigirarsi nel proprio letto senza minimamente riuscire a prendere sonno. [...] Decise quindi di afferrare la Mappa del Malandrino ed aprirla per il puro gusto di fare qualcosa. Certo, era inutile: a quell’ora della notte tutto il Castello stava dormendo [...] e poi, sorpreso, si fermò a leggere un cartiglio presente in Aula di Pozioni: “Lily Evans”. James sorrise, poi scostò le coperte e si affrettò verso la porta. Adesso, per lo meno, sapeva come avrebbe ammazzato il tempo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incontri notturni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James era annoiato. Non faceva altro che girarsi e rigirarsi nel proprio letto senza minimamente riuscire a prendere sonno. La notte successiva sarebbe stata quella della luna piena, e lui – già di norma iperattivo – quella sera davvero non riusciva a trattenere l’entusiasmo.</p><p>Osservò la stanza poco illuminata dalla luce lunare: Peter russava forte aiutando la sua insonnia a torturarlo, Remus era nascosto dalle tende del baldacchino sigillate e Sirius dormiva scomposto e del tutto sgraziato con gli arti aperti a stella marina e la bava che gli usciva dalla bocca. James rise al ricordo di come sua madre l’avesse descritto la prima volta che lo aveva visto: <em>“Un impeccabile ed elegante gentiluomo”.</em></p><p>Sospirò quando capì che non ci sarebbe mai stato verso di addormentarsi, né di poter cazzeggiare con suo fratello visto il sonno profondo di quest’ultimo. Decise quindi di afferrare la Mappa del Malandrino ed aprirla per il puro gusto di fare qualcosa. Certo, era inutile: a quell’ora della notte tutto il Castello stava dormendo. Vide quindi i cartigli dei propri amici nella Torre e dei pochi professori che abitavano nella scuola nei loro alloggi. Seguì con entusiasmo il tragitto che l’indomani avrebbero attraversato lui, Sirius e Peter per raggiungere il cortile e poi, sorpreso, si fermò a leggere un cartiglio presente in Aula di Pozioni.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Lily Evans.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>James sorrise, poi scostò le coperte e si affrettò verso la porta. Adesso, per lo meno, sapeva come avrebbe ammazzato il tempo.</p><p>“Non credo ai miei occhi!” esclamò non appena arrivò alle spalle della ragazza. Questa sussultò prima di voltarsi allarmata, ma la sua espressione passò da spaventata ad irritata nel giro di pochi attimi.</p><p>“Potter.” disse con una smorfia, poi incrociò le braccia al petto e sollevò il mento “Cosa ci fai in giro per il Castello?”</p><p>“E io che volevo farti la stessa domanda!” Lily accentuò il cipiglio arrabbiato, poi riprese a fare ciò che James aveva interrotto.</p><p>“Rinunci davvero così a lottare?” chiese l’altro quasi deluso.</p><p>“Non sono in vena, Potter. Torna pure a combinare qualsiasi guaio tu stia organizzando. Domani ti denuncerò alla McGranitt e ti sorbirai la punizione.”</p><p>“Sei crudele!” si lagnò James senza neanche provare a fingere di dire sul serio “Così faresti perdere punti alla tua stessa Casa.”</p><p>“Non dare la colpa a me per questo!” gli lanciò un rapido sguardo sbieco, poi riprese a mescolare il liquido nel calderone che aveva davanti.</p><p>“Cosa stai facendo?” si interessò il corvino.</p><p>“Non sono affari tuoi.”</p><p>“Ma quando ti rispondo io così tu ti arrabbi, Evans.” ghignò trionfante l’altro.</p><p>“Io non sto mica preparando qualche scherzo!”</p><p>“E io come dovrei fare a saperlo se non mi dici cosa fai?” Lily sbuffò subito dopo.</p><p>“Potter, mi stai davvero irritando.” spense il fuoco e versò la pozione in una tazza. Dopodiché aspettò giusto un minuto perché si freddasse e – stupendo James – la bevve in un sol sorso. Il grifondoro corrucciò gli occhi, ma prima ancora che potesse riprendere ad insistere perché la sua curiosità fosse estinta, la rossa gli aveva voltato le spalle ed era uscita dalla classe. Il ragazzo si avvicinò al tavolo ed annusò in fretta il calderone. La sua espressione si distese quando capì cosa avesse davanti.</p><p>“Evans.” la raggiunse che si era appena lasciata i sotterranei alle spalle “Vieni con me.” indicò il corridoio che portava alle cantine.</p><p>“Perché mai dovrei?” James roteò gli occhi.</p><p>“Non devi vedere ogni mia azione come una minaccia, sai?” ma l’altra non si mosse, quindi lui sospirò prima di aggiungere: “Alle ragazze viene sempre voglia di mangiare cioccolato in giorni come questi, no?” sorrise. Non era un ghigno, né la sua frase era intenta a farla innervosire. Lily arrossì, poi lo guardò con accusa.</p><p>“La pozione di prima… insomma potrei anche sbagliarmi! Non ho mica problemi di ciclo, io!” dall’espressione dell’altra James poteva essere certo che stava sbagliando tutte le parole.</p><p>“Senti, so che sono solo luoghi comuni, e chissà di cosa hai voglia adesso… magari vuoi solo andare a dormire. Ma nessuno dice mai di no a un po’ di cioccolato, giusto?” dopodiché iniziò ad avviarsi verso le cucine lasciando a Lily la possibilità di seguirlo o di tornare a dormire nella Torre. Sorrise contento quando sentì i suoi passi raggiungerlo.</p><p>Durante il tragitto non parlarono. James era talmente felice di essere finalmente solo con lei senza che questa lo stesse insultando o rimproverando che temeva di aprir bocca. Raggiunsero il quadro con la natura morta e il ragazzo fece il solletico alla pera che rise e si trasformò in maniglia, la spinse verso il basso e lasciò che fosse Lily ad entrare per prima. Come si era immaginato i suoi occhi brillarono mentre meravigliata osservava tutta la stanza.</p><p>“Come hai scoperto questo posto?” chiese stupita.</p><p>“Un Malandrino non rivela mai i propri trucchi!” Lily distolse per la prima volta gli occhi da quel nuovo posto per puntarli su James e <em>rise</em>. In realtà, per meglio dire, sbuffò una risata, ma James fu comunque trasportato al settimo cielo: <em>“Lily Evans mi ha guardato e ha sorriso!”. </em>Quattro elfi domestici apparvero davanti a loro l’attimo successivo. Lily sussultò mentre le creature si ammassavano attorno a James.</p><p>“Signorino Potter, che piacere!</p><p>“Le preparo il solito?”</p><p>“Ci raggiungeranno anche gli altri signorini?” chiesero in tre quasi contemporaneamente.</p><p>“Ma quante volte venite qui giù!?” cercò di accusare Lily, ma era troppo presa dalla novità di aver scoperto le cucine per riuscire ad apparire davvero arrabbiata. A lei James rispose con un’alzata di spalle, poi si rivolse agli elfi:</p><p>“Ci siamo solo noi due, oggi. Uscite tutto ciò che potete al cioccolato!” le creature annuirono e scomparvero con uno schiocco di dita.</p><p>“No!” si pentì subito dopo James “Aspettate, non intendevo davvero <em>tutto </em>ciò che potete! È solo un modo di…” le parole gli morirono in gola quando l’attimo successivo sul tavolo più vicino comparvero dolci di ogni genere e dimensione. Lily rise ancora, quindi James si illuminò.</p><p>Si sedettero insieme e lì iniziarono a prepararsi abbondanti piatti da trangugiare.</p><p>“Non mi hai ancora detto cosa facevi nei sotterranei a notte fonda.” disse Lily a un certo punto. James ingoiò il boccone di torta che aveva in bocca prima di rispondere.</p><p>“E dato che non me lo stai effettivamente chiedendo, penso proprio che non te lo dirò.” ghignò. Certo non poteva ammettere di avere una magica Mappa che gli aveva detto che lei era lì e per quanto possibile voleva evitare di mentire ripiegando su un immaginario scherzo che gli sarebbe costato una punizione reale. La rossa lo guardò con aria sospettosa per un paio di secondi, ma alla fine decise di far cadere il discorso.</p><p>Continuarono a mangiare in silenzio, ma non uno di quelli imbarazzati. La ragazza continuava a stringersi il basso ventre con la sinistra mentre cercava di nascondere espressioni di dolore probabilmente in attesa che la pozione facesse effetto. James decise quindi di alzarsi e mettere un panno a riscaldare. Non disse a Lily cosa stava dicendo finché non tornò accanto a lei con una tazza di thè caldo ed il panno da mettere sulla pancia. Lei lo guardò ammirata, poi accettò grata gli oggetti.</p><p>“Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose sui dolori mestruali?”</p><p>“Sei sorpresa, vero?”</p><p>“Vuoi biasimarmi?” James rise. In realtà avrebbe davvero voluto biasimarla: in sei anni che si conoscevano Lily non aveva mai fatto il minimo sforzo per comprenderlo. Si era limitata a giudicarlo uno stronzo egocentrico chiudendo gli occhi a tutto il resto. Eppure, una parte di lui sapeva di non poterla biasimare del tutto. Lui non era come quei serpeverde a cui lei l’aveva paragonato solo l’anno prima, ma finora non glielo aveva mai dimostrato.</p><p>Decise di ignorare la sua seconda domanda e concentrarsi sulla prima.</p><p>“Io e Sir siamo andati a questa manifestazione, l’estate scorsa. Un gruppo femminista aveva organizzato una marcia per la parità dei sessi e noi siamo andati ad aiutare facendo numero.” raccontò “E credimi, ci si è aperto un mondo! Alcune donne ci hanno spiegato tutte le disparità e…” fece cenno verso il panno “anche altre cose. Se devo essere sincero non avevo idea che fosse tanto doloroso.” Lily rise mesta.</p><p>“Be’, non è così per tutte, ma devi avere fortuna perché non ti faccia male. Io credevo di aver esaurito la mia sfortuna nell’essere tua compagna di Casa, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo!” lo disse con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, quindi James prese quella frase per quella che era e rise.</p><p>“Preferiresti essere in una Casa diversa da quella dei Malandrini? Ma Grifondoro è la meno bersagliata da nefasti eventi causali! Merito della nostra fortuna, senza dubbio. Dovresti esserci grata.” Lily fece una smorfia.</p><p>“I maiali dovranno volare prima che io ti sia grata per qualcosa, Potter.” il ragazzo corrucciò gli occhi.</p><p>“Se è per questo è facilissimo far volare un maiale.” la rossa rispose dandogli una leggera gomitata.</p><p>“È solo uno stupido detto babbano. Vuol dire: <em>mai</em>.”</p><p>“Crudele, Evans.” risero “Mi chiedo quante fette di torta al cioccolato dovrò farti mangiare prima di farti cambiare idea.” Lily non rispose per diversi secondi, invece prese a fissare il proprio piatto davanti a sé mentre si accarezzava il panno caldo ancora poggiato sulla pancia.</p><p>“Me lo chiedo anch’io.” gli disse infine, ed il cuore di James accelerò. Da quel giorno, James attese il plenilunio non solo per le notti di luna piena. Era talmente felice per quei non-proprio-appuntamenti con Lily ogni mese nelle cucine da ignorare anche tutte le battute che gli sorgevano spontanee sul fatto che lei e Remus avessero i cicli sincronizzati. Reggere due notti quasi del tutto insonni di fila non era un gioco da ragazzi, ma – d’altronde – lui era James Potter ed avrebbe fatto di tutto per Lily Evans.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>